


Butts LOL

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Just a few racy ones. Hope imgur doesn't freak out about these.





	Butts LOL

Dean’s got a treat waiting for him when he gets home from work today.

* * *

“Cas, stop fucking taking pictures and get over here, god dammit.”

* * *

They specifically did not shower together in an attempt to not get sidetracked, to actually make it out the door in less than an hour and a half for once. But Cas came out of the bathroom all soft and clean, his hair still damp, hard as a fucking rock because “I was thinking about you, Dean” and it was _on_.

* * *

Dean snapped this cute little pic of Cas the other day. If he didn’t think Sam might grab his phone sometime, he would totally make it his lockscreen.

* * *

Dean’s carwashing attire, and attitude, has evolved somewhat since he and Cas got their act together.

* * *

It took Castiel a while to fully understand and appreciate Dean’s taste for roleplay in their sex life. Cas has been so many things over the millennia, mostly without his choice: angel, human, warrior, God, killer, vessel, victim… Now that he has the opportunity to just be _Dean’s_ , the chance to just _be_ with his beloved, he doesn’t hunger for anything more.

So Dean’s enthusiasm for these games of his, at first Cas doesn’t understand. It only takes one “scene”, as Dean calls them, for him to “get it”. This element of play, this chance to be silly and sexy and lighthearted together, it’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before in his long, long life. It’s wonderful. _Dean_ is wonderful. Plus he fixed the leaky kitchen sink that’s been driving them all crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Images from [bisexualpulse](http://bisexualpulse.tumblr.com/post/146552220463), [Quality Gay Erotica](https://qualitygayerotica.tumblr.com/post/150391576508), [Lovehouse](http://lovehouse.tumblr.com/post/86725508577/lovehouse), [theplantlife](http://theplantlife.tumblr.com/post/74647592182), [deanbennypornlookalikes](http://deanbennypornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/54371300363), and [deancaspornlookalikes](http://deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/51000738747).


End file.
